At present, in a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system, the uplink control signaling required to be transmitted includes Acknowledgement/Negative Acknowledgement (ACK/NACK) information and three forms of Channel State Information (CSI) reflecting the state of a downlink physical channel: the Channels Quality Indication (CQI), the Pre-coding Matrix Indicator (PMI) and the Rank Indicator (RI).
In the LTE system, the ACK/NACK information is transmitted on a PUCCH in a PUCCH format 1/1a1/b. If a User Equipment (UE) needs to send uplink data, then the uplink data may be transmitted on the PUSCH. The feedback of CQI/PMI and RI may be a periodic feedback, or a non-periodic feedback. The feedback is shown in Table 1.
TABLE 1DispatchingPeriodic CQIAperiodic CQImodereporting channelreporting channelFrequencyPUCCHnon-selectivityFrequencyPUCCHPUSCHselectivity
Wherein, as for the periodical CQI/PMI and RI, if the UE does not need to transmit the uplink data, then the periodical CQI/PMI and RI are transmitted in a PUCCH format 2/2a/2b on the PUCCH; If the UE needs to transmit the uplink data, then the CQI/PMI and RI are transmitted on the PUSCH; as for the aperiodical CQI/PMI and RI, the CQI/PMI and RI are transmitted only on the PUSCH.
FIG. 1 is a schematic diagram showing multiplexing of uplink control information and uplink data in a LTE system. FIG. 2 is a schematic diagram showing a PUSCH transmission process in a LTE system. In FIG. 1, a shadow part  represents CQI/PMI information, a shadow part  represents RI information, a shadow part  represents ACK/NACK information, and a shadow part □ represents data. The uplink data are transmitted in form of a Transport Block (TB). After CRC attachment, code block segmentation, code block CRC attachment, channel coding, rate matching, code block concatenation and coding, the transport block performs multiplexing of uplink data and control signaling with CQI/PMI information. In the end, the coded ACK/NACK information, RI information and data are multiplexed through channel interleaving.
Wherein, the process of coding the uplink control information includes:
Firstly the required numbers of coded symbols Q′ACK and Q′RI calculated according to the formula
            Q      ′        =          min      (                        ⌈                                    O              ·                              M                sc                                  PUSCH                  -                  initial                                            ·                              N                symb                                  PUSCH                  -                  initial                                            ·                              β                offset                PUSCH                                                                    ∑                                  r                  =                  0                                                  C                  -                  1                                            ⁢                                                          ⁢                              K                r                                              ⌉                ,                  4          ·                      M            sc            PUSCH                              )        ,and the number of the coded symbols Q′CQI is calculated according to the formula
            Q      ′        =          min      (                        ⌈                                                    (                                  O                  +                  L                                )                            ·                              M                sc                                  PUSCH                  -                  initial                                            ·                              N                symb                                  PUSCH                  -                  initial                                            ·                              β                offset                PUSCH                                                                    ∑                                  r                  =                  0                                                  C                  -                  1                                            ⁢                                                          ⁢                              K                r                                              ⌉                ,                                            M              sc              PUSCH                        ·                          N              symb              PUSCH                                -                                    Q              RI                                      Q              m                                          )        ,where O represents the number of bits of the uplink control information to be transmitted; MscPUSCH represents the bandwidth of the current subframe, which is used for PUSCH transmission and is expressed with the number of subcarriers; NsymbPUSCH-initial represents the number of the symbols used in initial PUSCH transmission except Demodulation Reference Signal (DMRS) and Sounding Reference Signal (SRS); MSCPUSCH-initial represents the bandwidth when performing the initial PUSCH transmission and is expressed with the number of subcarriers; C represents the corresponding number of code blocks of the transport block after CRC and code block segmentation; Kr represents the number of bits corresponding to each code block of the transport block. With regard to one transport block, C, Kr and MSCPUSCH-initial are obtained from initial PDCCH; when the PDCCH whose initial DCI format is 0 does not exist, MSCPUSCH-initial, C and Kr may be obtained by the following two ways: (1) when the initial PUSCH adopts semi-static dispatching, they may be obtained from the PDCCH configured in the latest semi-static dispatching; (2) when PUSCH is triggered by random access acknowledgement authorization, they may be obtained from the random access); acknowledgement authorization corresponding to the same transport block; βoffsetPUSCH represents or βoffsetHARQ-ACK or βoffsetRI or βoffsetCQI, and is configured by a high layer; L is the number of bits for CQI/PMI to perform CRC; and if OCQI is greater than 11, then L=8,otherwise L=0.
Then channel coding is performed. ACK/NACK and RI adopt a same coding method. If ACK/NACK or RI information is 1 bit, the encoded information is [O0,y] when the modulation mode is the Quadrature Phase Shift Keying (QPSK), is [O0,y,x,x] when the modulation mode is the 16 Quadrature Amplitude Modulation (16QAM), and is [O0,y,x,x,x,x] when the modulation mode is 64QAM, where O0 represents ACK/NACK or RI information, x and y represent the placeholders of the Euclidean is distance which maximize the modulation symbols when scrambling. If the ACK/NACK or RI information is of 2 bits, then the encoded information is [O0,O1,O2,O0,O1,O2] when the modulation method is QPSK, is [O0,O1,x,x,O2,O0,x,x,O1,O2,x,x] when the modulation method is 16QAM, and is [O0,O1,x,x,x,x,O2,O0,x,x,x,x,O1,O2,x,x,x,x] when the modulation method is 64QAM, where O0,O1 represent ACK/NACK or RI information of 2 bits, O2=(O0{circle around (+)}O1), x represent the placeholder of the Euclidean distance which maximizes the modulation symbol when scrambling. In the LTE system, the ACK/NACK information may be greater than 2 and less than 11 bits, so when ACK/NACK information is greater than 2 and less than 11, the coding mode RM(32, O) is adopted; and when the bits of CQI/PMI are less than or equal to 11 bits, CQI/PMI adopts the coding mode RM(32, O). Otherwise, CRC attachment is performed at first, tail-biting convolutional codes with a length of 7 and a code rate of ⅓ as shown in FIG. 3 is performed, at last the bits of the encoded ACK/NACK information, RI information and CQI/PMI information are repeated until a target length Q=Q′*Qm is satisfied. The bits of the encoded information are recorded as [q0ACK,q1ACK,q2ACK, . . . , qQACK−1ACK], [q0CQI,q1CQI,q2CQI, . . . , qQCQI−1] and [q0RI,q1RI,q2RI, . . . , qQRI−1RI] respectively. Corresponding coded modulation sequences [q0ACK,q1ACK,q2ACK, . . . , qQ′ACK−1ACK] and [q0RI,q1RI,q2RI, . . . , qQ′RI−1RI] are generated according to the modulation order.
Wherein, the multiplexing of uplink data and control signaling is to cascade encoded CQI/PMI information and data in form of modulation symbols and record the result as [g0i,g1i,g2i, . . . , gH′i−1].
The process of channel interleaving is to write coded modulation sequences [q0ACK,q1ACK,q2ACK, . . . , qQ′ACK−1ACK], [q0RI,q1RI,q2RI, . . . , qQ′RI−1RI], and [g0i,g1i,g2i, . . . , gH′i−1i] which is obtained after multiplexing data and control information into a virtual matrix in a specific order, and then the virtual matrix is read from the first line of the virtual matrix with the line number being increased, so as to ensure that ACK/NACK, RI, CQI/PMI and data can be mapped to the positions as shown in FIG. 1 in the subsequent process of mapping modulation symbols to physical resources. The process of channel interleaving is as follows: firstly, a virtual matrix is generated, the size of which is relevant to resource allocation of PUSCH; [q0RI,q1RI,q2RI, . . . , qQ′RI−1RI] is written into the predetermined positions of the virtual matrix starting from the last line of the virtual matrix with the line number being decreased, then [g0i,g1i,g2i, . . . , gQ′RI−1RI] is written into the virtual matrix line by line starting from the first line of the virtual matrix with the line number being increased; the positions of the logical units into which RI information has been written are skipped; at last, [q0ACK,q1ACK,q2ACK, . . . , qQ′ACK−1ACK] is written into the predetermined positions of the virtual matrix from the last line of the virtual matrix with the line number being decreased. Wherein, the predetermined positions of RI information and ACK/NACK information are shown in Table 2 and Table 3. Table 2 describes the combinations of the columns into which RI information is written. Table 3 describes the combinations of the columns into which ACK/NACK information is written.
TABLE 2Type of CPCombination of columnsNormal CP {1, 4, 7, 10}Extended CP{0, 3, 5, 8}
TABLE 3Type of CPCombination of columnsNormal CP{2, 3, 8, 9}Extended CP{1, 2, 6, 7}
In an International Mobile Telecommunications-Advanced (IMT-Advanced) system, high-speed data transmission can be realized and the system capacity is large. Under the condition of low-speed movement and hot-spot coverage, the peak rate of the IMT-Advanced system may reach to 1 Gbit/s. Under the condition of high-speed movement and wide-area coverage, the peak rate of the IMT-Advanced system may reach to 100 Mbit/s.
In order to meet the requirements of International Telecommunication Union-Advanced (ITU-Advanced), a Long Term Evolution Advanced (LTE-A) system acting as the evolution standard of the LTE needs to support greater system bandwidth (100 MHz at most). On the basis of the existing LTE system, greater bandwidth may be obtained by combining the bandwidths of the LTE system. This technology is called Carrier Aggregation (CA), which can improve the frequency spectrum utilization of the IMT-Advance system and alleviate the shortage of frequency spectrum resources, is thereby optimizing the utilization of frequency spectrum resources. Further, in the LTE-A system, in order to support downlink transmission capacity and 8-layer transmission mode, higher uplink transmission rate is supported, so PUSCH transmission supports the form of spatial multiplexing. As for PUSCH which adopts transmission in the form of spatial multiplexing, the mapping relation from code stream to layer in the related art is the same as the mapping from code stream to the layer during the downlink transmission of the LTE. In other words, the PUSCH has two transport blocks which are transmitted in the corresponding transmission layers.
In the LTE-A system adopting the frequency spectrum aggregation technology, uplink bandwidth and downlink bandwidth may include a plurality of component carriers. In the case that the base station has the PDSCH dispatched to a certain UE on a plurality of downlink component carriers and the UE has the PUSCH to be sent in the current subframe, the UE needs to feed back on the PUSCH the ACK/NACK or RI information transmitted on the PDSCH of the downlink component carriers. According to the scenario of carrier aggregation, in a Time Division Duplexing (TDD) system, if the uplink and downlink subframe configuration in the related art is adopted, then the number of bits of the ACK/NACK information required to be fed back is at most 40. If the code corresponding to each carrier is bound, then the number of bits of ACK/NACK information required to be fed back is 20. However, the related art only provides a method for transmitting acknowledgment information which is greater than 2 bits and less than 11 bits on the PUSCH and does not provide a method for transmitting acknowledgment information which is more than 11 bits on the PUSCH. As for RI information, downlink supports 8-layer transmission, so that the RI information fed back is greater than 2 bits; and the CA technology is introduced, so that it is possible that the RI information fed back is greater than 11 bits. However, the related art only provides the method for transmitting the RI information which greater than 2 bits and less than 11 bits and does not provide the method for transmitting the RI information which is greater than 11 bits on the PUSCH.
Further, in the scenario of multiple uplink transport block/code stream, the related art specifies: CQI/PMI information is transmitted on a high code stream of the Modulation and Coding Scheme (MCS); ACK/NACK information and RI information is are repeatedly transmitted on all layers; the calculation formula Q′=max(Q′,Q′min) is also provided to calculate the number of coded symbols required in each layer when transmitting the ACK/NACK and RI information on the PUSCH with spatial multiplexing, where
      Q    ″    =            min      (                        ⌈                                    O              ·                              M                sc                                  PUSCH                  -                  initial                                            ·                              N                symb                                  PUSCH                  -                  initial                                            ·                              β                offset                PUSCH                                                                                      ∑                                      r                    =                    0                                                                              C                                              (                        0                        )                                                              -                    1                                                  ⁢                                                                  ⁢                                  K                  r                                      (                    0                    )                                                              +                                                ∑                                      r                    =                    0                                                                              C                                              (                        1                        )                                                              -                    1                                                  ⁢                                                                  ⁢                                  K                  r                                      (                    1                    )                                                                                ⌉                ,                  4          ·                      M            sc            PUSCH                              )        .  However, the related art does not provide the value of Q′min, so that it is unable to obtain the number of coded symbols required in each layer when transmitting uplink control information on the PUSCH.